Hungarian 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 pengő banknote
Republic of Hungary |value= 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 pengő |years= 1946 |material= paper |orientation= horizontal |width= 159 mm |height= 79 mm |color= blue |obverse= woman |reverse= }} The 100 million b.‑pengő banknote is a note that was printed by the Republic of Hungary in 1946, during a period of massive hyperinflation. Produced in by the Hungarian Banknote Printing Corporation under the authority of the Hungarian National Bank (MNB) on June 3, the note was first issued to the public on July 11 and then withdrawn twenty days later, on July 31, due to the introduction of a new forint currency. With a face value of 100 (1020) pengő, the banknote is the highest denominated piece of currency that has ever been circulated, although an unissued 1 milliard b.-pengő (1021) note holds the record for the largest face value of any piece of currency produced. Since the 100 million b.‑pengő banknote has been demonetized, it no longer carries the status of legal tender, and cannot be used in transactions. The note is predominantly blue in color and printed over white paper. It is horizontally-oriented, having a width of 159 millimeters and a height of 79 millimeters. Displayed at the center right of the note's obverse, inside of a decorative oval-shaped border, is a left-facing illustration of a woman with a on her head and two of . The value of the note is printed on two lines in a large stylistic font to the left as "SZÁZMILLIÓ B.-PENGŐ", which is an abbreviated form of the százmillió billió pengő ("one million billion pengő")In Hungary, is used, so one billion equals a million millions, or one trillion in .. Written below in a smaller, more general font is "Budapest, 1946. ÉVI JÚNIUS HÓ 3-ÁN", which essentially signifies production at Budapest on June 3, 1946. Underneath that in larger, bolder text is "MAGYAR NEMZETI BANK", the name of the Hungarian National Bank in the Hungarian language. Superimposed by all of the aforementioned text is a large "B" in white, which represents the value of being in the billió pengő series. Below the bank title are, in the order listed, the signatures of (1877–1956), the Principal Councilor of the MNB's ; Imre Oltványi (1893–1963), the Governor of the MNB; and Lajos Faragó, the chief executive officer. These signatures are respectively captioned below as "FŐTANÁCSOS" ("Principal Councilor"), "ELNÖK" ("Governor"), and "VEZÉRIGAZGATÓ" ("Chief Executive Officer"). A decorative border around the edges of the note surrounds all of the aforementioned elements. At the left the word "SZÁZMILLIÓ" is printed vertically in a downward direction inside of a blue rectangular boundary, while at the right it is written again but traveling upward. The word is printed four times along the uppermost border, separated each time by a round . Inside of a boundary with rounded ends in the bottom border is the counterfeiting notice "A BANKJEGYHAMISÍTÁST A TÖRVÉNY BÜNTETI.", which translates to as "banknote forgery is punishable by law". Also, above the bottom border and underneath the signature of Governor Oltványi is the – which at the time consisted of an with eight stripes on the left half and a on hills with a at its base on the right half. In the upper left and right corners of the note the letter "B" is written diagonally in an oval-shaped boundary decorated ornately on the outside, with the letter slanting upward at the note's left corner and downward at the right corner. A flower is present inside of a decorative circular border at the bottom corners of the note. Featured in the middle of the note's reverse is an illustration of the , the seat of the , on the . Above and below this depiction, inside of a blue rectangular border, the value "SZÁZMILLIÓ B.-PENGŐ" is printed twice in white, each value separated by a central rosette. Inside of the borders to the sides of the illustration are -like symbols, and in the corners of the note, above and below the symbols, the letter "B" is printed in white inside of a rectangular border of its own. Because a substantial amount of these notes was printed, examples are common and generally demand relatively low prices in all grades. Notes References * * *Paper Money Guaranty – 3.6.1946. Hungary 100,000,000 B.-Pengő *PENGŐK 1926 - TÓL Category:20th century banknotes Category:Banknotes of Hungary Category:Banknotes with Gregorian dates Category:Banknotes with Hungarian language text Category:Banknotes with Latin script text Category:Dated banknotes Category:Horizontally-oriented banknotes Category:Hungarian pengő Category:Paper banknotes